The present disclosure generally relates to computer animation, and more specifically to rendering.
In computer animation involving a three-dimensional model, images are created based on the location of the virtual camera (rendering camera). The position of the virtual camera and other configuration information can be used by movie director to determine a particular animated scene of an animated movie. Based on the configuration of the virtual camera, an image frame is rendered in accordance with the objects viewed by the virtual camera.
As part of the rendering process, the position of virtual camera for a given frame can dictate how animation parameters (e.g., a grid) are used to render the image. Since the camera can move from frame, the animation parameters may change. Some camera motions or state changes create parameters that produce undesirable render artifacts. For example, when the motion of the camera oscillates, so can the animation parameters, thereby causing artifacts. Further, manual identification and rectification of such issues is time-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide new systems and methods for automatically addressing such problems associated with certain motion of a rendering camera in a three-dimensional animated world.